Charmed: The Power of Four
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: Chris came from the future to change the past will he be successful or will he fail in changing the future? Will the other find out his secret? *COMPLETE*
1. Demons trying to kill Wyatt

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any characters from the television show Charmed. All characters belong to Spelling Television, and the WB. _

**Author's Note:** _Prue passed away. Now leaving Piper, Phoebe and Paige to carrying on the fight. Prue before she died, she gave her powers to her best friend Alyssa. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Alyssa now fight evil. _

**The Power of Four **

_By: Cassandra Fisher_

_**Chapter One**  
_

Chris watched Wyatt sleep. It seems that Wyatt though he was bad he didn't care all he wanted to do was to protect him. Suddenly 5 green little creatures appeared by Wyatt's crib.  
"Get away from him." Chris said. The creatures turned to Chris and threw and fireball at him. Chris orbed out and orbed back in front of Wyatt's crib. The fireball hit the wall; it left a scorched mark where it hit.  
"Why do you protect this child?" One of the creatures asked.  
"That's none of your business." Chris said. He had to protect Wyatt from these creatures. The creatures made huge fireball. Chris knew that he had to wake Wyatt up.  
"We will kill this child." The leader said.  
"Wyatt wake up." Chris said really loudly. Wyatt woke up and threw his shield up around the crib. Wyatt still didn't trust or wanted Chris near him. Chris was thankful that Wyatt was able to protect himself. The creatures fired the fireball. Chris was able to put up a shield around himself and Wyatt. All the fireballs bounce off of the shield right back to the creators and they exploded.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Alyssa came running into the room to see the fireball bounce off of Wyatt's force field and killed the creatures that where after him.  
"Wow." Alyssa said. She didn't realize that, that could happen with Wyatt's force field. Wyatt saw that Piper was there and let his force field down. Piper rushed to his side. She picked Wyatt up.

"Are you okay Wyatt?" Piper asked. Wyatt giggled.

"Chris what happened?" Phoebe asked.

"There were these five green creatures that were after Wyatt, so I got in front of Wyatt crib and was protecting him. I woke him up and he put the force field up." Chris said.

"Well, I am moving Wyatt to my room" Piper said.

"I'll check the Book of Shadow," Paige said, heading up to the attic. Phoebe followed Paige. Piper who gather Wyatt's belonging and she moved it into her room. Chris just watched everything that was going on with the sisters.

"Thanks, Chris." Alyssa said. Chris didn't realize that Alyssa was still in the room with him.

"Your welcome. We better get to the attic to see if we can find out why those things were after Wyatt." Chris said. Alyssa left and Chris was right behind him.

"So what did you find out about those creatures?" Chris asked.

"There's nothing in the Book of Shadows that said anything about this little green creatures." Paige said, as she stood there in pajamas. Actually the girls and Wyatt were in their PJ. Chris was fully dressed. Piper was holding Wyatt.

"I am going to check this out with the Elders." Chris said, as he orbed out.

"Do you think we can pick up this search after we get a decent night rest? Some of us have jobs to get to?" Phoebe said.

"You four go to bed and I will keep looking for more information." Alyssa said. Piper, Paige and Phoebe hugged her and kissed her goodnight. Alyssa looked and read the Book of Shadow from back to front. She didn't find anything in the Book of Shadow about these little green creatures. She was still reading when she fell asleep from being totally exhausted. Chris orbed back to the attic to see that the girls and Wyatt went to bed. He saw Alyssa sleeping in the chair, he went and go a blanket and cover her up. He stood there watching her for a moment before he orbed out. He didn't have anywhere to go. Leo was busy with other things since he became an Elder, and the Charmed Ones were sleeping. So he found a bench in the park and he sleep there that night.

Phoebe was ready for work and she left before anyone was up. She left a message for the others telling them that she went into work early. Paige got up and got ready for work and she got a cup of coffee before she left. She had a temporary job at Wilson& Ferguson. She left a note saying that she was off to work. She put it next to Phoebe note.

Piper alarm went off and she hit the snoozed button. Then she went to the bathroom and cleaned her self and got ready for work. Then she got Wyatt up and got him dress for the day. She took Wyatt downstairs to the kitchen to feed him breakfast. She saw that Phoebe and Paige went to work and also that Alyssa was not up yet. After feeding Wyatt she took him and went to look for Alyssa. When she didn't find Alyssa in her room she went up to the attic. Alyssa was asleep in the chair and covers where covering her. Piper went to Alyssa side and nudged her gently. Alyssa woke up, almost knocking the Book of Shadow to the floor. Then she noticed the blanket on her. She assumed that Piper put it there.

"Piper, what time is it?" Alyssa asked.

"It's 7:30 am. I need to get to P3." Piper said. Alyssa took Wyatt from Piper hand. Piper kissed Wyatt good-bye and left. Alyssa went and took a shower and dressed. She and Wyatt went for a walk in the park. They where there for and hour when there looked at a person who was sleeping on the bench.


	2. Xenthos demon

**_Chapter Two_**

"Chris." Alyssa said. Chris opened his eyes. He realized who it was and he was embarrassed to see that Alyssa found him.

"Alyssa. I was just watching the sunrise. I guess I feel asleep." Chris lied.

"Oh..." Alyssa said.

"So, I take it you and Wyatt are out on a walk?" Chris asked.

"Yeah... do you want to come with us?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't think so... Wyatt might put up his forcefield and we don't want that happening." Chris said.

"I'll deal with Wyatt." Alyssa said. Chris saw Wyatt looking at him. He knew that look. Wyatt wasn't going to let him get close to Alyssa. Chris looked at Alyssa.

"I have to go they are calling." Chris lied. He turned and found a place where he could orb out with out anyone seeing him. Alyssa moved Wyatt walker so she could sit on the bench.

"Wyatt is it me or is Chris avoiding me?" Alyssa said looking at Wyatt. Wyatt jus t looked back at her. Suddenly a fireball came whizzing by Alyssa head. Alyssa immediately got up and started pushing Wyatt's walker. There were at least a dozen fireballs heading her way. Alyssa was able to dodge every one of them. The last batch of fireball missed her except for one. The fireball hit her shoulder and burned her bad. She didn't scream out in pain. She turned around to face the demon. This demon didn't look good at all.

"So, you are defenseless. Hand over the boy." The demon said.

"Never." Alyssa said.

"So be it." The demon said, throwing a fireball at Alyssa and Wyatt. Alyssa redirected the fireball back to the demon who wasn't expecting it. He yelled in pain as he exploded.

"Wyatt, I think we better get home so I can look in the Book of Shadow to see who that was." Alyssa said. Before she knew it they were back in the Manor. Alyssa went upstairs and put Wyatt in the playpen. Then she went into the attic to look at the Book of Shadows. Her shoulder was hurting bad.

"Chris." Alyssa said. After a few moments Chris appeared. Chris looked at Alyssa and saw the injury. He moved to her side and healed it. Alyssa let Chris heal it. She wanted to know it he was avoiding her

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Yes, a demon was after Wyatt." Alyssa said.

"Do you know who?" Chris asked.

"It was a Xenthos demon." Alyssa said not even looking at the book. She remembered reading that in the book last night.

"Okay, don't you think we should let Piper, Phoebe, and Paige know about the demon going after Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"After you answer my question." Alyssa said.

"What question?" Chris asked.

"Are you avoiding me?" Alyssa asked.

"No, Wyatt doesn't like me and if I get near him he will put his forcefield up." Chris said.

"I'll go get Wyatt and see if this is the problem is." Alyssa said, she left the room and went to get Wyatt. As soon as Wyatt saw that Chris was in the room he put his forcefield up.

"Wyatt put the forcefield down." Alyssa said. Wyatt was watching Chris and wasn't paying attention to Alyssa words. Chris looked at Wyatt then at Alyssa after that he orbed out. Wyatt let his forcefield down. Alyssa looked at Wyatt.

"Wyatt, why are you giving Chris a hard time? Do you still think he's bad?" Alyssa asked looking at Wyatt. But getting no answer. Alyssa put Wyatt back in the playpen after moving it to the kitchen. She grabbed the portable phone and the baby monitor to keep listening to Wyatt if anything was wrong. She could get there in a hurry. She went down to the basement. She had a feeling that Chris didn't have a place to sleep let alone his own clothes to wear. She noticed that he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. The basement was large enough for a bed. Alyssa was going to set Chris down here until she can find him better accommodation. Alyssa started to clean. She got a mattress down there and got it ready to be sleep on. The phone at her hip started to ring. She picked it up on the second ring, so not to wake Wyatt.

"Hello the Halliwell resident. This is Alyssa speaking how may I help you?" Alyssa asked. Not knowing who was on the other end of the line.

"Hello Miss Winters this is Evan McCoy with Wrinkle Attorney. We are contacting you because your father died and left a will. Will you be able to make it to the Will reading at 3:30 pm." Mr. McCoy asked. Alyssa looked at her watched and saw that is was 3:15pm.

"Where are you guys located?" Alyssa asked. They told her the direction. As soon as Alyssa was off the phone she woke Wyatt from his nap and got to the Will reading at record speed.


	3. Glenn and Paige meet

**_Chapter Three_**

Paige had been busy... it was past noon. She still hasn't gotten anything to eat. Her boss walked out of his office.  
"Miss Matthews. You can take an hour lunch break." Her boss said. Paige got her stuff and then she left. She found a restaurant near her work. She decided to grab a cup of coffee. She just settled down and started to write some notes.  
"Paige is that you?" A voice said. Paige looked up to see it belong to her friend Glenn. Paige decides not to bother him or his wife after the mess that she created after the spell was put on her. There where plenty of time that she got letters from Glenn. She put them in a shoebox and put it in her closet in her room top self.  
"Hi, Glenn." Paige said.  
"How are you?" Glenn asked.  
"Fine it's been awhile. I called the Manor and your sister told me every time that you where gone." Glenn said.  
"I've been busy." Paige said, she wanted Glenn to leave.  
"I sent you letters, you never wrote back." Glenn said.  
"I've been busy." Paige said again.  
"Busy enough not to write your friend back?" Glenn asked.  
"Yes I have been that busy." Paige said. She looked at her watched.  
"Don't tell me you have to leave." Glenn said.  
"Yes, I do I have to get back to my job." Paige said, she gathered all her things and she left. Glenn was following her. Paige found an empty alleyway and she orbed to the Manor. She saw baby Wyatt sleeping and she heard Alyssa cleaning in the basement. She would ask Alyssa why she was clean the basement later. That's a big job to do alone. She smiled and then orbed out back to her job.


	4. What happened?

**_Chapter Four_**

Piper got to P3 everything seems well. She went into P3 she saw that everything was clean. Then her eyes fell on a person in a brown robe.

"Leo." Piper said smiling she went and hugged him, then she stepped back.

"We got a problem." Leo said. Piper looked at Leo. She couldn't believe it, it seem that she Leo really didn't love her. She could see it in his eyes the nothingness in his eyes.

"What problem?" Piper asked.

"Well, it seems that there is a new source that's why it has been so quiet with no demon attack. Well you guys have to be extra careful because the new source is after Wyatt." Leo said. Piper could feel that Leo had moved on and taken his position as Elder seriously. She decided then and there that she is moving on with her life she's going to find a father for her and Wyatt. She felt so hurt. The only thing is that was keeping her from braking down was her family.

"Okay." Piper started, as Leo orbed out leaving Piper in P3 alone. "Goodbye Leo. Piper stood there for a moment then she went to her office and she started to get to work. There was a band coming to play at P3 this evening. She had to be ready for them. Piper got busy doing the books and making sure everything was okay.

Chris sat on the park bench; He was watching a family that was on a picnic. It has been a long while since he's been on a picnic. He though fell on Alyssa. Chris was starting to fall for Alyssa, but he couldn't he was on a mission and her couldn't be distracted. He would have to find someway to avoid Alyssa.

"Well, Miss Winters let's watch the will." Mr. McCoy said. Everyone was there and they started to watch the last will and testimony of Carlos "David" Winters. He went and turned the television on and her father appeared.

"Alyssa my darling daughter. I am sorry that I didn't tell you that I was dying. I couldn't find you until it was too late. You need not worry about taking care of everything, I have already taken care of it. I am leaving you with everything. As soon as this will reading is finished consider yourself a muti- billionaire." David said and then disappeared from the screen. Leaving the room with their mouth agape, and Alyssa eyes were widen._ 'Wow, I am muti- billionaire.' _Alyssa thought to herself.

Paige was back at work and her thoughts were on her work and in Glenn. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. He wanted to rub it in for her. Just because he was married, didn't give him the right to rub it in.

Elise had given Phoebe a really big assignment to get an interview with Carl "Kelly" Newton. Phoebe started to work on the assignment.


	5. All is Coming together

**_Chapter Five_**

Alyssa couldn't believe that she was a milti-billionaire. She had to keep this a secret from the others. She didn't want to be treated differently by the others. She got Wyatt. She was grateful that Wyatt slept through the will reading. She got back to the manor. Alyssa had to make sure that everything was going to fine. She thinks that she was starting to fall in love with Chris. She couldn't she was a Charmed Ones. She was going to have to avoid him at any cost.

Chris was sitting there, when a person walked up to him. The person stood there for a moment and looked at him.

"You're perfect." The guy said. Chris looked at him oddly.

"I'm perfect for what?" Chris asked.

"Why don't you come and model for us?" The guy said.

"Modeling, are you serious?" Chris said.

"For the Magazine Brooks." The man said handing Chris his card. Chris looked at it. Zee Leslie Editor for Brooks. Chris decided why not.

"Will it take time?" Chris asked.

"Yes, but not that much." Zee said,

"Okay, I'll do it." Chris said, as they went to the building. Chris found out that the magazine let him have an apartment and he will get clothes, while he is working for the Brooks. He was glad now that he wasn't going to run into Alyssa. There told him that he started today.

Piper has gotten a lot down. She couldn't believe that she was going be the one that the Flaming Phoenix who are going to play at her club. She couldn't believe it. It was great. She had everything ready. The band final showed up they got ready to play. Piper couldn't believe it. It was Claire Renaldo who was a great singer. The manager saw that Piper was looking at Claire.

"Claire, come over here." The manger said. Claire walked over to the Manager and Piper.

"Yes Phil." Claire said, looking at Piper. Claire saw the dim light around Piper. Piper was close to the young women who will be her predecessor.

"I would like you to meet the owner of P3, this is Piper Halliwell." Phil said.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for letting us play in your club." Claire said.

"Your welcome . The pleasure is all mine. I am glad that you chose P3." Piper said.

Paige was finished with her work for the day. It was time for her to leave. She was getting ready to leave.

"You know you can't avoid me forever." Glenn said.

"How did you find me?" Paige asked.

"I have my way." Glenn said.

"Just listen to me right now and I won't bother you again." Glenn said, as he watched Paige who was gathering papers from her desk.


	6. Seven sets

**_Chapter Six_**

Phoebe had made an appointment with Carl "Kelly" Newton. She was at 6 pm. It was a dinner date. She left a message on the answering machine so they would know where she was going. Mr. Newton said to meet him at Rizzo. It was a new restaurant that opened. It was expensive. Phoebe got there a little early.

"Miss Halliwell, how are you?" Mr. Newton asked. Phoebe turned around and looked at Mr. Newton.  
"I am doing well." Phoebe said, as Mr. Newton offer his arm to escort her to their table. They walked back to their table and got situated.  
"So Mr. Newton. I want to thank you for doing this piece." Phoebe said.  
"Call me Carl." Carl said.  
"Okay." Phoebe said.  
"Ask away." Carl said. Phoebe and Carl had a lovely evening and got the interview out of the way first.

Chris looked at his new apartment. It was great; also it wasn't that far from the Halliwell. Chris sat down on his couch and turned on the television. He was glad to have his own apartment. The Elders only had him for five charges. That was Piper, Wyatt, Phoebe, Paige and Alyssa. He was thankful for that. He saw a show that looked interesting so he started to watch it.

Piper was amazed at how many people were coming to see the band play. She hoped that Alyssa gets here soon with Wyatt, with her running the club she doesn't get to spend much time with Wyatt. She looked around and then she saw Alyssa and Wyatt. She made her way towards them.

Alyssa looked at the time. Piper told her to meet her at P3 with Wyatt. Alyssa got Wyatt ready to go, then she got herself ready. They got there in fifteen minutes. Alyssa carried Wyatt to P3. Alyssa felt a little weird when she entered P3, but she shook off the feeling. Wyatt saw his mother.  
"Mommy." Wyatt said, leaning towards Piper. Piper heard Wyatt and can to get him from Alyssa. After Piper got Wyatt. Alyssa decided to sit down. She was convincing herself that she wasn't in love with Chris.

Claire saw the young women that walked in holding a baby in her arm. A bright light surrounded the young women. She saw the young woman give the baby to Piper. She was glad that they were not singing yet. She knew that once The Phoenix left her she would have a heart attack. She would be okay. She will be able to live her life normally after the Phoenix left her. She could feel the Phoenix preparing to leave her body. She made sure that she was sitting down for the process. It would be in the middle of a number when she would have her heart attack.

Leo watched from above. He couldn't believe that Piper was going to move on with her life. That was Piper right. He cared about the Charmed Ones and his son. Being an Elder wasn't his idea, the Titans made it his duty to be an elder. He couldn't sulk right now. He had worked to do. He had to know who the New Source was, and what he was up to.

"Glenn I don't have time for your game and I don't need you to rub your marry life in my face. I would think that saying sorry and me getting out of your life that you would be happy." Paige said. She turned around ready to walk out the door.  
"Paige, listen please." Glenn said in a low whisper. Paige knew that it was serious if it was a low whisper. Paige got to know Glenn very well. Paige turned back around.  
"What." Paige said quietly. Not knowing wither to listen to him or leave. Paige looked into his eyes and she was hurt and pain it them. She decided to listen to what he had to say.  
"She left me, for someone who doesn't have weird friends. She was talking badly about you and I couldn't let her do that. She divorced me a while ago and the divorce is final two months ago. I have some time to figure out that it is you who I truly love Paige Matthew Halliwell," Glenn said. Paige stood there surprised. She was speechless.  
"That all I have to say." Glenn walked passed Paige and out the door. It took a little while before the information sunk in. Paige turned and ran out the door to catch Glenn.


	7. Flashback

**_Chapter Seven_**

Alyssa decided to turn her mind on how she meets the Halliwell. Her best friend Prue Halliwell has been best friend since sixth grade. She had met Prue, and then Prue introduced her to her sisters.

_Flashback_

_"Class I would like you to meet a new student her name is Prudence Halliwell. Please make her feel at home." Ms. Dowell said. Prudence went and sat down right by Alyssa. Alyssa turned to Prudence.  
"Hello my name is Alyssa Winters, do you want to be friends?" Alyssa asked. Prue turned and looked at her.  
"Sure." Prue said smiling at Alyssa. Alyssa and Prue turned and pay attention to the teacher lessons. A few hours later it was lunchtime. Prue and Alyssa walked to the lunchroom together. Two younger girls approached Alyssa and Prue.  
"Prue can we sit together?" The youngest one asked.  
"Sure, Phoebe," Prue started, she notice her sisters looking at Alyssa. "Piper and Phoebe, this is my friend Alyssa."  
"It's nice to meet you?" Phoebe said. Piper just watched Alyssa. Alyssa looked nervously over to Prue. Prue saw this.  
"Don't worry Alyssa, Piper has to get use to you." Prue said. Alyssa nodded her head and the girls went and ate lunch._

_**In High School**_

_"Piper hurry your date is about to arrive." Alyssa called to Piper upstairs.  
"Why, did I let you tuck me into dating Lloyd." Piper replied back.  
"So you can see if you really like him." Alyssa said back. The doorbell rang. Alyssa went and opened the door. Lloyd stood there.  
"Hello Alyssa is Piper here?" Lloyd asked.  
"Yes, she on her way down." Alyssa said. Piper came walking down the stairs.  
"You look beautiful." Lloyd said. Alyssa turned around to see Piper dress in a dress that sparkling. Prue walked in and she looked at her sister.  
"Wow, you're beautiful Piper." Prue said.  
"Thank you Prue." Piper said.  
"Your welcome." Prue started. She turned to Lloyd. " Now Lloyd remember to have her back no later that 11 p.m. Our mother gets home around 1 am." Prue said. Lloyd nodded his head. Lloyd and Piper walked out the door. Alyssa looked at the grandfather clocked it read 5 p.m. Then she went over to door.  
"Have fun." Alyssa said, as she closed the door behind them. She looked at Prue.  
"Come on I want to do something." Prue said, as she headed to her room upstairs. Alyssa followed her. Prue was sitting down at her desk and there was a chair next to her. Alyssa sat net to Prue. Alyssa saw a knife a bowl and a bottle of salt or something in the bottle.  
"I want to do a spell." Prue said.  
"Are you sure that it's safe?" Alyssa asked.  
"It should be we aren't witches are we?" Prue asked.  
"Your right, okay what do we do?" Alyssa asked.  
"Well first we cut our finger, then we sprinkle the bartke root which is in the bottle and we put our finger that we cut together so the blood can mix together." Prue said. As she took the knife and cut her hand. Alyssa cut her finger. Prue sprinkle a little of the bartke root on to her finger and she watched Alyssa do the same. Alyssa and Prue press their finger together they watched the blood mix together.  
"Let our blood be our bond. We are now sisters till the end. If I die let her have my powers if I come back in any form let my power be restore to me." Prue said, as she began to glow. Suddenly Prue went into a trans and started to speak weirdly. Alyssa started to glow. Both Alyssa and Prue blocked out. Then when Alyssa opened her eyes she saw that the clocked read 10:30 p.m. Alyssa looked at Prue.  
"What just happened?" Alyssa asked.  
"I am not sure," Prue started she looked at Alyssa. "Let's go eat."  
"Okay." Alyssa said, following Prue downstairs. Later on that evening Piper got home and told Alyssa and Prue that the date went well. Phoebe was spending the night at a friend's house. Alyssa mother came and picked Alyssa up at 11:30 p.m. Prue and Alyssa said good bye. They didn't know that it was for a long while. Alyssa found out that she was moving and her parents didn't let her tell anyone that she was moving._

_It has been about ten years since Alyssa has seen Prue, Piper and Phoebe. She had been talking to Phoebe for a little while but lost contact after awhile. She tried continuously to contact them but they were never home. She could feel something was wrong. She called the Manor. The phone was ringing. Someone picked up.  
"Hello." A male voice said.  
"Is Piper or Phoebe Haillwell there?" Alyssa asked.  
"Who may I asked in calling?" The male voice asked.  
"Tell them that is Alyssa Winters." Alyssa said. She heard the man move away from the phone.  
"Hello Alyssa. Sorry we haven't kept in touch." Phoebe said.  
"That's okay. Is there something wrong?" Alyssa asked. There was a long silent.  
"Yes, Prue has been killed." Phoebe said.  
"I am sorry, I am coming back to San Francisco to stay." Alyssa said.  
"That's good, the funeral is tomorrow." Phoebe said.  
"I will be there soon." Alyssa said.  
"Okay, see you when you get here." Phoebe said.  
"Same here." Alyssa said, as Phoebe and Alyssa hung up the phone. Alyssa packed what she had then she left. All she really had was a suitcase of close. She really wasn't living well. So she decided to move back to her home. She got into her car and started driving. After awhile she parked the car on the side of the road and cried for Prue. Her best friend was killed. After she was finished crying she drove back home. She got there in two hours. Alyssa who checked into a motel went straight to the Haillwell house. She knocked on the door.  
"Can I help you?" A man answered the door.  
"Is Phoebe or Piper here?" Alyssa asked, as Piper appeared behind the man.  
" Alyssa?" Piper asked.  
"Yes it's me." Alyssa said. The man moved out of the way and Piper and Alyssa hugged. Phoebe came to see what the commotion was about and was glad to see Alyssa. After the happy reunion they went into the living room and went and chat. It seems like Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all considered Alyssa to be their sister.  
"Alyssa, Prue wants you to move into her room." Piper said.  
"I can't, it wouldn't be right." Alyssa said.  
"Please Alyssa this is what she wanted." Phoebe said. Alyssa thought for a minute.  
"Sure." Alyssa said, looking at the man beside Piper. Piper noticed this.  
" Alyssa this is my husband Leo. Leo this is our very good friend Alyssa." Piper said.  
"It nice to meet you." Leo said to Alyssa.  
"Same here." Alyssa said. Soon after the funeral Alyssa moved into the Halliwell's Manor._

_End of Flashback__  
_


	8. Mr Newton

**_Chapter Eight_**

Alyssa looked around she really didn't see anyone that she knew, which was a good thing. At the Will reading they said that they would keep it quiet that she was a multi- billionaire until she was ready to become known.

Chris wanted to see what the girls where up to so he headed down to P3. When he enters he saw Phoebe who had Wyatt in her arm and another man facing Alyssa who had tears in her eyes. Chris quickly moved towards them.

Phoebe told Carl that she was meeting her sisters at P3 and invited him along. Of course Carl said yes. They took Carl limo to P3 and when they got there they went inside. Phoebe saw Piper with Wyatt she went over to them with Carl.

"Phoebe hi." Piper said.

"Hey Piper how are you?" Phoebe asked.

"I am good." Piper said. Carl was glad to see that they were getting along.

"I want you to meet Mr. Newton." Phoebe said. Piper looked at Mr. Newton.

"Please call me Carl." Carl said.

"Well it nice to met you Carl." Piper replied, as she shook his hand with her free hand.

"Phoebe could you give Wyatt to Alyssa." Piper asked her.

"Sure." Phoebe said, as Piper handed Wyatt to her. Phoebe and Carl walked around until they found Alyssa.

"Hey Alyssa, Piper wanted me to give Wyatt to you." Phoebe said, as she turned to see Carl face turned white as a ghost. Alyssa hearing Phoebe's voice turned around to see Phoebe holding Wyatt and a Young man standing behind her. His face was white as a ghost. She knew who she was.

"Hey Carl." Alyssa said calmly.

"Don't hi me." Carl spattered at her.

"It wasn't my fault what happened to Drew. He was drunk and he could keep his hand to himself. I was turning to get him to stop and that when the car hit us." Alyssa told Carl, tears sprung up. It always happens when she was remembering her boyfriend Drew. He was the only boyfriend that she had. They started to go out in junior high then he died their senior year a day after they graduated.

"He's dead because of you, bitch. You don't deserve to be alive it should have been you instead of him. Before anyone could stop him Carl stood right in front of Alyssa and he slapped her. The whole club could hear that. Everyone turned to where Phoebe, Alyssa, Wyatt and Carl were. Chris saw hat happened. He pulled Carl away from Alyssa.

"Leave her alone." Chris said.

"Oh...now you got your boyfriend here to stand up for you," Carl started as he moved to were he could look into her eyes.

"Are you going to do the same thing to him that you did to my brother?" "Mr. Newton, I am asking you to leave P3, now!" Piper said, her eyes meant what she said. Carl didn't move.  
"I am not leaving until this bitch pays for killing my brother." Carl said. Chris turned around and looked him straight in the eye.  
"Mister, I would consider leaving like Miss Halliwell says," Chris said, he was ready to punch this guy out for slapping Alyssa and calling her a bitch. Carl didn't want to start a fight.  
"I am leaving." Carl said as he left. Claire felt the Phoenix leaving her. She saw the Phoenix enter Alyssa body. Claire who saw the commotion was ready to play. She got up and got everyone attention. She started to play. Soon everyone was listening to the band play. Phoebe looked at Alyssa and saw that she was in no condition to deal with anything at this time.

"Piper, I will take Wyatt home and out him down for the night." Phoebe told her older sister.

"Okay." Piper said.

"Piper and Phoebe I will take care of Alyssa." Chris said. They all looked at Alyssa to see if she would object to this. She didn't.

"Okay." Piper and Phoebe said. Phoebe took Wyatt and she left. Piper made sure that Alyssa was okay. Then she left to see that everything was going okay.

Paige caught Glenn arm he turned to her. She could tell that he was starting to give up hope that they would be more than friends. Paige kissed Glenn passionately. She pulled away.  
"Does that answer your question?" Paige asked. Glenn looked at her  
"Yes." Glenn replied.  
"Let go to P3." Paige said.  
"Okay." Glenn answered. Paige and Glenn started to P3. As soon as the coast was cleared Paige orbed herself and Glenn to P3. They were at the back entrance they decided to go in. Once they went in they saw the Flaming Phoenix playing. They enjoyed the music.

Chris saw that Alyssa wasn't going to stand up on her own. Chris picked her up. He went to the backroom, which was Piper's Office. He then orbed them back to his apartment. When they got there Chris laid her on his bed. He was about to leave when she gently grabbed Chris hand.

"Please stay." Alyssa said. Chris could hear the pain in her voice. He saw the pain in her eyes also from the light from the window. Chris took his shoes off and sat down his back against the wall. Alyssa just leaned on him and had her arms around him. They sat there for a while. Chris felt Alyssa hands moving to unbutton his shirt. Chris looked at her. Alyssa looked at him.

"Drew please." Alyssa said

"Alyssa, I am not Drew, I am Chris." Chris said. She didn't seem to realize that. _'Crap.'_ Chris thought to himself. He knew that she was reliving the last day that she was with him. He knew that if he broke her from this trans then it could cause more damage. He went a long with what Alyssa was reliving. Soon they made loved together. Chris couldn't believe what just happened. Afterwards Alyssa was fast asleep. Chris made sure that Alyssa was okay, and then he left took a shower and went to sleep on the couch.  
Phoebe put Wyatt down for bed, and then she went to working on the piece that she did last night. She just finished the piece when Paige and Piper walked into the Manor.  
"So how was everything?" Phoebe said.  
"It was great until Claire had a heart attack." Paige said.  
"So what happened afterward?" Phoebe asked.  
"After she was taken to the hospital. Then Piper closed. Plus Piper got a new bartender but the name of Cole Turner." Paige said.  
"So how's Wyatt?" Piper asked.  
"He's already in bed. Chris still working with Alyssa" Phoebe said. Paige, Phoebe and Piper all went to bed.

A little while after Chris/Drew left Alyssa got her clothes back on and she made sure that Chris/Drew was asleep, and she got made her way back to the Manor. This time when she was close to the manor she broke out of her trans. She realized that she was out on the street and close to the manor. Alyssa didn't know why though. _'I wonder what happened.'_ Alyssa thought to herself. She was too tired to think; she came to the manor and saw that all the lights were off. She opened the door and went up stairs to bed. She didn't bother taking off her clothes.


	9. Wyatt is in danger

**_Chapter Nine_**

Piper woke up and got Wyatt ready. Paige and Phoebe had already gone to work. She decided to see if Alyssa made it home. She went to Alyssa room; she was relieved to see that Alyssa was in bed. Piper went over to Alyssa and shook her. Alyssa woke up and looked at Piper.

"What time is it?" Alyssa asked Piper.

"It's going on 7:20 am. I am glad that you are feeling better." Piper said.

"That's good, I'll take Wyatt and you can go to work." Alyssa said, as Piper handed Wyatt over to Alyssa and she left to P3. Alyssa washed up and got dress. She decided to clean the house. She put Wyatt in the playpen and she started to clean the house.

Carl disappeared from his living room. He appeared in a dark room. He looked around to see where he was.

"You want to avenge your brother death by the death of the one that killed him." A voice said.

"Yes, who are you?" Carl asked.

"I am the Source." The Source said.

"The Source of what?" Carl asked.

"The Source of all evil." The Source said.

"What are you proposing?" Carl asked.

"That we become one person?" The Source said.

"We will end the life of Alyssa Winters." Carl said.

"How about we destroy the Charmed Ones. Once we killed them the world is ours.

"Yes, you may enter me." Carl said. The Source was strong and was able to get into Carl body with no trouble at all. Carl's eyes turned total black and then back to his normal color. He summoned the Circle. Twelve men appeared in front of him. They looked at him.

"Lord." All twelve of them said.

"You will kidnap Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." Carl/The Source said.

"Yes, master." The Circle said. They disappeared back to their layer.

The Circle made sure that no one was near Wyatt. A couple of them transported over to the house. They stood right by Wyatt's crib. Wyatt was taking a nap. One of the members of Circle held up a wand and a bright black light came from it and landed on Wyatt face. The power in the wand was turning Wyatt evil. The circle was surprised to see that Wyatt wasn't better guarded.

Alyssa decided to astral project herself upstairs to check on Wyatt. When she appeared she saw these guys in robes around Wyatt on of them had a wand and it was bathe Wyatt in black sprinkle. Alyssa ran and knocked one of them down. One grabbed Wyatt and they disappeared. Alyssa entered the room. Her astral projection self disappeared.

The astral Alyssa looked at the Source. The source was surprised. He didn't know what to expect.

"So you decided to come here to die." Carl the Source said.

"No, I came to become your number one servant." Astral Alyssa said.

"This is different. I want you to kill the human that I bring down here." Carl/ The Source said, as a human appeared. Astral Alyssa went up to the person got behind them and snapped their neck.

"Happy now?" Astral Alyssa asked. The Source looked at her. He was pleased, it wasn't many demons would kill with out asking why he needed to kill this person for. He knew that she changed and that she was on the side of evil. He nodded his head. He was going to start her off slow and them when the time was right he would have her kill the Charmed Ones.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige came rushing in the door. They talked to Alyssa and found out that Wyatt was kidnapped. She didn't know by who. Alyssa was had the Book of Shadow and was looking through it when the three sister came bursting into the attic.

"Who took Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"The Circle did." Alyssa said, as she showed them the page in the Book of Shadow. They got to work. Piper wanted to get her son back as soon as possible.

Chris was at the studio-shooting picture for the cover of Brooks Magazine. He wasn't thinking of the Charmed Ones he was thinking about his Fiancée in the future. He wanted to see her so much. He hoped that she was well in the future. If anything happened to her he wouldn't know what he would do.

Phoebe wrote a spell. Piper was scribing for her son. Paige was down making potions. The crystal on the scribe stopped.

"I found him." Piper said, she stood up and she wanted to get ready to go. Paige entered the room. Phoebe looked up at Paige.

"Spells done." Phoebe said.

"Let's go." Piper said.

"Chris." Alyssa called him. Chris appeared.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Wyatt was kidnapped by the Circle." Alyssa said. Chris had a worry expression on his face.

"We need to get him back." Chris said.

"We are all ready." Piper started, Piper watched Chris. "Paige you and I will concentrate on Wyatt."  
Paige orbed Chris, Piper, and Phoebe to where Wyatt was. The Circle had just turned Wyatt evil. Wyatt threw up his forcefield. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Alyssa were thrown back. They hit the ground hard. Chris walked through the forcefield and creates an energy ball and threw it at the member of the Circle who held the wand. The member screamed as he was vanquished. The wand was thrown to where Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Alyssa where at. Piper picked up the wand and held it at Wyatt. A bright white light came from it and landed on Wyatt face. Wyatt's eye turned white and his shield went down.

Piper dropped the wand and ran to her son. Wyatt's forcefield went up and the members of the circle were vanquished with Phoebe, Paige and Alyssa throwing the potions that Paige made. As soon as they were saved they orbed back to the Manor.

"Let's go to P3." Piper said. They all agreed. They got read and they left for the club. Chris orbed to the club. He was in the room. Piper would get him when they got there. He turned on the light. When he turned around he saw a lady sitting down. In a chair she got up.

"Bianca." Chris said. She went over to him. She watched him and then she pushed her hand into him. Chris felt pain. Bianca was smiling. Chris didn't scream. He just looked into Bianca eyes. She looked into his.


	10. The source is back

**_Chapter Ten_**

Alyssa could feel that something was wrong with Chris. She didn't know how to describe it, he was in pain.  
"Piper I think we better get to your office." Alyssa said, knowing that is where Piper told Chris to wait. They made their way over to her office. Piper opened the door. They saw a lady with her hand stuck into Chris, which had a bright blue light shining from her hand.  
"Chris." Alyssa said, she noticed the tattoo of the bird on the hand that was in Chris. She threw her hand up and the lady went flying before she could hit the wall, Piper blew her up. Chris fell to the ground. Alyssa rushed to his side.  
"Thank goodness that you four are here?" Chris said trying to stand up.  
"Who was that?" Paige asked.  
"I don't know." Chris said looking at them. Alyssa could tell that he wasn't telling the truth. She didn't say anything.  
"We better get home and start researching who that was, and why she was after Chris." Phoebe said.  
"Look I am fine; Piper vanquished the demon end of discussion." Chris said.  
"Chris we really should see who's aft-" Phoebe started.  
"I said, I'm fine and Piper vanquished the demon, you guys shouldn't ruin your celebration because of me." Chris said. The girls all looked at him. They nodded their head. Piper who was holding Wyatt, Phoebe and Paige left the room. Alyssa stayed behind.  
"Chris, I know that you're not telling the truth. I just want to te-" Alyssa started but didn't finished. Chris knew that the only way to protected Alyssa from Bianca was to be mean to her.  
"Alyssa will you get off my back. I am not in any trouble. Don't try to ruin my day because you think that I am lying." Chris said harshly. Alyssa looked at him, tears sprung to her eyes.

"All, I am trying to do is to be nice to you. You don't need to rip my head off about it." Alyssa said as she turned and ran out the door to women's bathroom. _'That was odd Alyssa wouldn't go off crying like that she would push back. I have to deal with Bianca, right now. I will figure out what the matter with Alyssa later.' _Chris thought to himself, as he orbed out to the bench in the park that use to be Bianca and his spot.

Bianca saw the four women walked into the office she was sort of surprised at seeing all four of them. It said that one of them was killed by a demon that was trying to get Wyatt at the park a few weeks ago. She was thrown away from Chris before she could finish stripping his power from him, then she was blown up. She left the room and she reformed right outside P3. The she smiled then she disappeared and reappeared behind a statue in the park a few feet away from the bench that was Chris and her spot.

Alyssa sat in the women restroom for about ten minutes before coming out of the restroom. _'I think that something wrong with me, I wouldn't let Chris upset me that easily.'_ Alyssa thought to herself. She went over to Piper.

"Hey Piper, I am going to head home, I am feeling a little tired." Alyssa said. Piper looked at Alyssa.

"Okay, would you mind taking Wyatt home and putting him to bed." Piper asked Alyssa.

"Sure, I don't mind at all." Alyssa told Piper. The playpen that Piper has set up for Wyatt has a sleeping Wyatt in it. Alyssa went to the crib and went to left him up.

"On second thought, you go on home. I will get Phoebe or Paige to take him home." Piper said. Alyssa straightens up and looked over at Piper.

"Are you sure?" Alyssa asked.

"I am sure." Piper said.

"Okay. I am off then." Alyssa said, as she left P3. Phoebe comes over to her sister side. "Where Alyssa off to, sis?" Phoebe asked.  
"She's going home?" Piper said.  
"Why didn't you let her take Wyatt with here?" Phoebe asked.  
"She let Wyatt get kidnapped by The Circle." Piper said in a whisper.  
"Piper, that's not her fault." Phoebe said.  
"I know but, I don't want Wyatt to be turned evil again." Piper said.  
"You know that you are going to have to trust her sooner or later." Phoebe said to her older sister.  
"I know." Piper sighed. She took a moment to think about it then, she went back to work. Phoebe wanted a drink. She wasn't really thirsty she just wanted to meet the new bartender.  
"Can I get a glass of water?" Phoebe asked the bartender. The bartender came over with her glass of water.  
"Here you are Miss." The bartender said.  
"Thank you." Phoebe said.  
"Your welcome." The bartender said. He went back to work. He glanced Phoebe way every no and then and saw her watching him. Phoebe just watched him work. She made up her mind that she wanted to start dating again. The bartender walked by her again.  
"Excuse me do you think I can get 7up?" Phoebe asked.  
"Sure." The bartender said, as he got her drink.  
"Thanks." Phoebe said.  
"Your welcome. That will be $1.75." The bartender said. Phoebe got a dollar and 3 quarter out of her .She handed they to the bartender.  
"By the way my name is Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe said, as she watched the reaction the bartender would give her.  
"My name is Cole Turner." Cole told Phoebe. Phoebe smile she knew that they would get along.  
"So what are you going after work?" Phoebe asked Cole.  
"I am going to go home and go to sleep." Cole started, as her watched Phoebe and noticed how beautiful she was.  
"Do you want to go on a date after I get off of work?"  
"Sure." Phoebe said. Cole got back to work

"Paige, so how are you're sister and you doing with the work that you and your sister been doing?" Glenn asked her, he had joined them after he got off of work. Paige knew that he was taking about the demons.  
"We are doing good. We just helped another person who needed help." Paige said putting emphasis on helped and person. Glenn knew that she meant that she just vanquished another demon.

P3 started to empty out soon it was only Piper, Wyatt, Phoebe, Cole, Paige and Glenn there. They were all helping to clean up P3. When that was done Piper and Wyatt headed home. Paige and Glenn went to Glenn apartment. Phoebe and Cole went out to get some dinner.

Chris landed a bit unsteadily on the bench. Bianca came from behind the statue. She looked at him.

"You really shouldn't try orb any more. It could kill you." Bianca said

"Is that what you want?" Chris asked.

"If that what I wanted, you'll already be dead. All I want is to bring you back" Bianca said.

"How did you know that I would be here?" Chris asked.

"The same reason that you know that I would be waiting here." Bianca said.

"This is still our spot." Bianca started looking at Chris. "It isn't it?"

"No." Chris said simply.

"This is what we hoped that it would be. This is what we were trying to preserve for our future. Do you remember?" Chris asked.

"You and I thought we could change anything. To stop him." Bianca said.

"You don't believe that, or at least you didn't." Chris said.

"Now I do." Bianca said.

"What happen to you Bianca? How did he turn you back?" Chris asked Bianca can closer to Chris and put her feet on the bench and leaned towards Chris.

"That's not important. What is important is that I was interrupted of stripping you of your power. If I don't finished what I started you will die soon. Think of it as an infection and I am the only one with the antidote." Bianca said.

"Here or there I am dead anyways." Chris said.

"No, please Chris don't make this any harder then it has to be." Bianca pleaded. Chris looked at Bianca and he orbed out. Bianca lunge forward to strip him of the rest of his power, but she was too late.

Darryl looked at another murder case. This wasn't good. There were plenty of unsolved cases. They were starting to pile up. It wasn't good. He couldn't find anything that could hook them up to demons. This was starting to get crazy. He had at least 5-murders case. He couldn't find the murder weapons or pinpoint what was the murder weapon.

Alyssa was doing research even if Chris said not to. She found that the one that attacked Chris was an assassin witch, called the Phoenix. She was after Chris. Alyssa didn't and wouldn't let anything happen to the man that she was in love with. Alyssa decide to do a couple of spells of her own of course she would reword them. On was to give her the power of invisibility and the other one was the power of speed. Just as she finished she heard a thud. She looked over to where the front door was Chris fell to the ground after orbing in, he was barely conscious. Alyssa lifted him up and got him to the couch and made sure that he was comfortable.

"Leo." Alyssa said. There was a tingling sound. Alyssa looked up. "Don't you tingle at me. Get your butt down here now." There was a tingle again.

"Bianca." Chris said. Alyssa looked at him. Now she knew who that woman was. Alyssa looked up again. Then she looked at Chris. She had to do it.

"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line, I offer up this gift to share, switch our powers through the air." Alyssa said. She didn't feel anything. She looked over at the picture on the table. She moved her hand to throw it off the table nothing happened she knew their powers were switched. Piper and Wyatt walked into the door. Piper looked at Alyssa and then at Chris.

"What happened to Chris?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, he orbed in here and he was barely conscious and I got him to the couch." Alyssa said.

"Bianca." Chris said once more.

"I found out that the lady that we blew up was an assassin witch who bounty is Chris." Alyssa said.

"I think we need all of here for this." Piper said as she put Wyatt in his playpen. She went to call Paige and Phoebe. Alyssa looked at Chris she could tell that he loved Bianca. She saw that he was holding something in his hand. She knelled down and turned his hand over. She saw an engagement ring. She knew that all hope for them being together was zero change of getting together. She took the ring out of his hand. Piper walked back into the room.

"At least we have something to scribe with for Bianca." Alyssa said holding up the ring.

"Phoebe and Paige are on their way home." Piper said, as she took the ring from Alyssa and she went to get to scribe for Bianca. Alyssa sat down where Chris was laying there wasn't that much room, but she didn't care. She just wanted to protect Chris. Alyssa just moved some hair out of his face.

"I take it that you're in love with him." Bianca said. Alyssa turned around to see Bianca standing there. She wasn't the least bit surprise that she was there.

"What make you think that I am in love with him?" Alyssa asked.

"The way that you looked at him." Bianca started. She looked at Chris. "Too bad that he will be dead soon. As soon as I strip him of his power and kill him then I will return to the future with his body." Bianca said.

"You're not going to lay a hand on him." Alyssa said.

"You're not going to stop me." Bianca said, starting to move over to Alyssa and Chris. Alyssa grabbed Chris and orbed out of the house. She went to her office that was at a building near by. Chris who awake looked at her.

"How did you do that?" Chris asked.

"Leo wouldn't help me and I wasn't going to let Bianca get you so I switched powers with you." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa you shouldn't have done that. You're in danger also." Chris said trying to sit up. Alyssa helped him to sit up.

"Don't move much you need time to recovery." Alyssa said.

"I have to leave." Chris said.

"You're not going anywhere." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa you don't understand, Bianca will not stop until I dead." Chris said, he was in love with Alyssa. Bianca had turned evil. Chris didn't know her anymore.

"She is not going to get close to you." Alyssa said. Chris looked at her.

"Alyssa this isn't your problem it's mine." Chris said.

"I am not going to let you face it alone." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa, please let me handle this." Chris said, as he saw a tear coming from Alyssa eyes. Alyssa didn't know why she was started to cry. Chris wiped the tear away off her face.

"I don't know what wrong with me." Alyssa said.

"We will figure it out." Chris said. Alyssa felt sick. She ran to the bathroom and she threw up. Chris didn't know what was wrong with Alyssa and he was worry about her. He couldn't let Alyssa get in the way. He needed to take care of Bianca himself. Chris made his way to the door. He knew where he was he made it half way to the Manor when he ran into Bianca.

"Well, you just save me the time of tracking you down. As soon as we get back to the Manor and I strip you of the rest of your powers, we can go back to the future and my husband can figure out what to do with you." Bianca said. Chris looked surprised.

"You mean you really never loved me?" Chris asked.

"Don't be surprise. I was just using you to get to the Charmed One to destroy them." Bianca said. Chris could tell in her eyes that she was just acting like she was in love with him. His heart was ripped out he loved Bianca, but she was married to the evil Wyatt in the future. He couldn't believe it. While Chris was stun with information, she used it to continue what she was interrupted in doing before. Chris felt pain ripping trough his body.

Alyssa felt pain she knew it was from Chris. She wiped her mouth and she went and checked on Chris. He was gone. She orbed out and she landed a few block away from Chris and Bianca. She ran to where there were. She grabbed Bianca and pulled her off of Chris.

"Leave him alone." Alyssa said. She looked over at Chris he fell to the ground. Alyssa went over to Chris side, but keep and eye on Bianca.

"Chris are you okay?" Alyssa asked. Chris nodded his head. He was still shock at the news that she was married to his evil older brother.

"Guess he didn't take the news that I don't love him and that I am married to his older brother to well." Bianca said.

"You bitch, how could you do this to him? Are you saying that you were just using him and that you were never in love with him?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes, now if you don't mind I want finish my job and get back to my husband Wyatt who is waiting for me in the future." Bianca said, giving an evil glare to Alyssa. Alyssa glared back at her.

"Let her take me." Chris said quietly. Alyssa looked down at him.

"So, you decide to die, instead of facing the pain, how noble of you." Bianca said. Alyssa knelled down beside Chris.

"She's not going to take you." Alyssa said softly.

"I got nothing to keep me here." Chris said.

"Yes, you do have something to keep you here." Alyssa said.

"What would keep me here?" Chris asked.

"It isn't something; it's someone who wants you to stay here." Alyssa said.

"Who?" Chris asked looking at her.

"Me." Alyssa said simply.

"After the way I treated you, you still want me around?" Chris asked.

"Yes. I love you Chris, I have since I met you." Alyssa said.

"You have." Chris said. Alyssa nodded her head.

"Sorry, to interrupt you moment but Chris is going back with me." Bianca said. She waved her hand and a portal opened. She didn't wait she pushed Chris and Alyssa through.

Piper was scribing for Bianca. The scribe stopped at one place then it suddenly started up again. _'That was weird.' _Piper thought to herself. Phoebe and Paige walked through the door.

"What's up?" Phoebe asked.

"Chris is in trouble." Piper said.

"What new about that?" Paige asked.

"Well, someone has a hit out on him. An assassin witch is after him." Piper said. Phoebe and Paige expression changed.

"Who would want to get rid of Chris?" Phoebe asked.

"How about Bianca?" Piper said.

"Can't be. We vanquished her." Paige said.

"No, I read that she can reform, she is a Phoenix assassin witch." Piper said.

"Where's Alyssa?" Phoebe asked, since she had seen Alyssa since she came in the Manor.

"She was with Chris." Piper said, as they all went to check on Alyssa. They got to the living room only to find it empty.

"They're gone." Paige said.

"I am going to scribe for Alyssa." Phoebe said, as she got Alyssa bracelet that she left on the table. Phoebe concentrated on Alyssa. Piper and Paige watched. After a few minutes Phoebe looked up.

"I can't find her." Phoebe said.


	11. In the future

**_Chapter Eleven_**

Chris and Alyssa feel to the ground when the looked up, they were in the Manor attic. Bianca came through the portal after Chris and Alyssa. Wyatt was standing before Chris and Alyssa around Wyatt was a few demons.  
"There are no threat to me." Wyatt told the demon. The demon helper disappeared. Chris stood up and helped Alyssa up. Bianca moved to Wyatt side. Wyatt and Bianca kissed then when they were finished they looked at Chris and Alyssa.  
"So you didn't die when you were suppose too, that's too bad. You're going to die now." Wyatt said to Alyssa.  
"You'll have to get through me first." Chris said, he moved in front of Alyssa. Wyatt looked at Chris.  
"So little brother, you think that you can keep me from killing Alyssa?" Wyatt asked. He saw the surprise on Alyssa face.  
"Yes." Chris said.  
"Do you want to try your luck?" Wyatt asked his little brother.  
"No, I will stop at nothing to protect her." Chris said, he realized Alyssa knew his secret.  
"We will see about that." Wyatt said, as Alyssa disappeared. Bianca disappeared also.  
"What did you do with her?" Chris asked angrily.  
"She is going to fight Bianca to the death. While you fight me to the death." Wyatt said. The room around them changed.  
"Now, we will battle to the death." Wyatt said. Chris and Wyatt started to fight.

"Where am I?" Alyssa asked, she appeared in a room that she never seen before. Suddenly Bianca appeared before her.  
"Alyssa is it. Well we are going to fight to the death. It's going to be yours not mine." Bianca said.  
"Think again." Alyssa said, as Bianca lunged at her.

The fight against Wyatt and Chris was getting to where Wyatt was ready to deal the final blow that will kill Chris. Chris closed his eye. _'I am sorry Alyssa, I lost.'_ Chris thought to himself waiting for the final blow that will kill him.

Alyssa felt that was something was wrong with Chris. It felt like he was close to death. Alyssa suddenly orbed out and appeared right in front of Chris facing Wyatt. They were now in the Manor attic.  
A spear appeared in her hand. She threw it at Wyatt; it hit him right in the heart. Wyatt cried out in pain. Chris opened his eyes and saw that Alyssa was there. He saw her throw the spear at Wyatt who wasn't expecting it. It hit him right in the heart. Chris moved passed Alyssa and to Wyatt side. He caught his older brother. A dark cloud that was now surrounded Wyatt's body disappeared.  
"I am sorry Chris, I wasn't strong enough." Wyatt said.  
"It's okay. I am sorry this is my entire fault. If I was there when Piper and Leo was killed before your eyes I could have protected you." Chris said.  
"Not your fault. I told mom and dad to let you go." Wyatt said.  
"Why?" Chris asked.  
"You needed to have friends," Wyatt said, as his breathing got shallow.  
"I am so sorry." Chris said.  
"Don't be, it not your fault, little brother." Wyatt said.  
"Let me pull this spear out of you and heal you." Chris said.  
"Chris you know it too late for me." Wyatt started as he looked into his little brother eye. "I love you Chris." Wyatt took his last breath and died. Bianca appeared and saw what happened. Before she could do anything Alyssa hand had a spear in it. She threw it and it got Bianca right in the heart. Bianca looked at Alyssa. A dark cloud that was now surrounded Bianca's body disappeared.  
"Thank you for setting me free." Bianca said. Chris saw this and he knew that it was the real Bianca.  
"No. Chris said, as he laid Wyatt on his side and caught Bianca before she hit the ground.  
"Bianca please don't die on me." Chris said.  
"I am sorry Chris." Bianca started and then she looked at the spear then she looked into Chris' eye.  
"I love you." She took her last breath.

Chris put her on her side. He just looked at the bodies of his older brother and his former Fiancée. Alyssa looked at what she just did. She couldn't believe that she did that. She just killed Chris older brother and the women that he loved. This is one thing that she wouldn't forgive herself for doing. She knew Chris was probably really angry at and he probably didn't want anything to do with her. She left Chris alone with the dead body of his older brother and former Fiancée. She went to her room. She saw that it hadn't change. She just sat on her bed just looking straight ahead. She didn't know how much time had pass. There was a hand placed on her shoulder.  
"We need to get back to our time." Chris said, as he held the Book of Shadow. Alyssa couldn't bear to look at Chris in the eye; she was looking at a picture of Prue, Piper and Phoebe that was taken a long time ago.  
"Okay." Alyssa said. They got up, and returned to the attic. Chris had taken the spear out of them and put a sheet over their body. Chris found the page that he needed. He said the spell, the portal opened. Chris ripped the page that he just read from the book. Chris and Alyssa got to the portal when a few demons shimmer in and saw what happened. The demons threw fireball at Alyssa and Chris who went through the portal. The fireball hit the wall.

Chris and Alyssa found themselves in Chris apartment. Alyssa knew that since Wyatt and Bianca who are dead that Chris had his power back.   
"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line, I offer up this gift to share, switch our powers through the air." Alyssa said. Chris looked at her and knew that she gave him his power back.  
"Alyssa." Chris said.  
"I got to go." Alyssa said, as she left Chris apartment. She moved real fast and was at the Manor in a matter of moments. She opened the door. Piper, Paige and Phoebe heard the door opened and they rush to see if it was Alyssa.  
"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yes, I am fine I need to rest." Alyssa said, as she went upstairs. She went to her room and just sat on her bed. She couldn't believe what she did.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all looked at Alyssa as she retreated to her room. Piper turned the girls.  
"She not going to tell us what happened. Chris." Piper said calmly. A bunch of blue light appeared and when they died down there stood Chris.  
"What's wrong?" Chris asked.  
"We want to know what happened to you and Alyssa. Alyssa just went up to her room without saying anything." Phoebe said.  
"Excuse me." Chris said, as he ran up the stairs and went to Alyssa' room.  
"Hey." Phoebe said. Chris ignored what Phoebe said, and he continued up the stairs. He saw her sitting on the bed. He went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Alyssa." Chris said.


	12. Paige's Flashback

**_Chapter Twelve_**

Paige watched as Chris going up the stairs. It seem like he was worry about Alyssa. She hoped Alyssa would be okay.

Paige's mind went back to the time that they all first met. It was right here where they were standing.

_Flashback_

_Paige came into the Halliwell Manor. She sat down. She saw a lot of people there. She had to come all the way from work after reading that Prue Halliwell funeral was today. She had a strange feeling like they were somehow connected. The sermon was good she waited till everyone cleared out before approaching the two grieving sisters._

_"Excuse me." Paige said. As Piper, Phoebe and another woman and man looked at her._

_"Yes, do we know you?" Piper asked._

_"No, I read in the newspaper that your sister was killed and I came to pay my respect to her." Paige told them._

_Piper, Phoebe and the young woman was under the light that was hanging from the ceiling._

_"I am glad that you did.even though you don't know her." Phoebe said, as Paige put her hand out to shake Phoebe hand. As soon as they shook hands, a light came from the ceiling._

_"The power of three is back." The young man said._

_"Actually Leo, it's the Power of Four." The young woman said._

_"Why is that?" Leo asked._

_"Well just watch and I will show you." The young woman said. She was still right beside them, and then she appeared in the next room._

_"Hey that Astor Projection" Paige said._

_"Alyssa, how'd you get Prue power?" Piper asked angrily._

_"The night that you went on a date Prue and I did a spell. I have her power." Alyssa said._

_"That means, I am a Charmed One." Paige said._

_"Yes." Phoebe said._

_End Flashback_

Phoebe celllphone rang. She picked her cellphone up and placed it to her ear. She looked at Paige and Piper and she motion that she was going to another room. Piper and Paige nodded their heads. Phoebe walked to another room and started to talk on the cellphone.

Piper went over to Wyatt's playpen and she watched him sleep. She was so glad that Wyatt was safe. She could help feeling really bad. She didn't want to be with anyone but Leo. She really didn't want to move on with her life. Leo and her family was her life. Piper just let the tears fall. She could take it anymore, she told herself that she was going to move on from Leo but that wasn't true she didn't want to move on from Leo. Paige moved to Piper side and hugged her sister. Piper didn't fight with her she just cried her heart out. She was crying but no sound came out from her. Paige just held her. She was letting Piper get everything out. They have been through a lot, but losing Leo was the worse.


	13. Asto Alyssa

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

Astro Alyssa decided to pay a little visit to Detective Darryl Morris. She disappeared from the Underworld and appeared in Darryl office. Darryl looked up he saw Alyssa dressed in black leather top and pants.

"Hello Darryl. So you got a few case that you can't finder out, or should I say a few murders." Astro Alyssa said.

"How'd you know?" Darryl said.

"It's simply. I am the one that killed them." Astro Alyssa confessed. Darryl looked at Astro Alyssa he knew that this wasn't Alyssa it couldn't be.

"Alyssa this bad girl act isn't funny. I am telling you right now you better drop this act." Darryl said, as he watched her.

"Too bad, just to let you know, I am the Source right hand demon. I do what ever the source tells me." Alyssa said. She hoped that Darryl would call the Charmed Ones; once he did her game was going to start. She smiled and walked out of Darryl office. Astro Alyssa walked right out of the Police Station, but that is not before she got a lot of Police Office whistling at her. As soon as no one could see her she disappeared.

Alyssa heard Chris call her name. She didn't respond. She just sat there looking straight ahead. Chris got a chair and placed it in front of Alyssa. He sat down in the chair. He looked Alyssa straight in the eyes.

"Alyssa, I am not mad at you for killing Wyatt or Bianca. I am glad that you set them free." Chris said. Alyssa could see that he was telling the truth. She looked down.

"Chris, I don't know what gotten into me. I would never hurt anyone." Alyssa said, as she began to cry. Chris moved to the bed and sat down beside her. He let her lean on him to just cry.

"It's going to be okay." Chris said over and over again, he hope his voice would get her to quiet down.

Phoebe had just got off the phone with Cole. Cole and Phoebe had a date for tomorrow. Phoebe hoped that nothing would go wrong. She went back and saw Piper crying. Phoebe moved over to her sister side.

"Honey what wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"She misses Leo." Paige answered. Phoebe wiped away Piper tears and faced her. She looked straight into Piper's eyes.

"I promise you we will get Leo back." Phoebe said. Piper saw that Phoebe meant what she said. She wiped her eyes and she hugged both Paige and Phoebe.

Leo was in a room. He asked two of his best whitelighter to come to talk to him. They were not only whitelighter they were his family. Two people appeared next too Leo.

"Hey Leo you wanted to talk to us." Prue said.

"Prue and Andy, I am relieving you of your charges I am going to split 5 charges among both of you. You will help the whitelighter Chris Perry to watch over Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt and Alyssa." Leo said. Prue smiled. Andy gave Leo a surprised looked.

"Why are you sending us now?" Andy asked.

"A great evil is coming and we are going to need the original Power of Three plus one sister. This makes it The Power of Four." Leo said. Prue hugged Leo and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Go now." Leo said.

"Thank you." Prue said, as she and Andy orbed to the Manor.


	14. An attack

**_Chapter Fourteen _**

Darryl didn't know what to think, this defiantly wasn't Alyssa. He needed to talk to the girls and figured this situation out. He couldn't put out an APB on a friend without knowing the whole truth. Then again five murders weren't to be taken lightly. Darryl was trying to figure out what to do. He decided to call the girls and let them know what was up. Darryl picked up the phone and dialed the Halliwell number.

Phoebe heard the phone ring; she and her sisters broke apart. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
"Hello." Phoebe answered.  
"Phoebe, is Alyssa with you guys?" Darryl asked, hoping that he was wrong and that it wasn't Alyssa that confessed to the murders.  
"Yes, she upstairs in her room with Chris."  
"So she wasn't out of the house a few minutes ago?"  
"No, she been here for the last ten minutes. Why what's going on?"  
"Well, Alyssa just walked in here and confessed to five murders that are unexplained."  
"Oh... it couldn't be her because she with us right now."  
"I am pretty sure that it was her."  
"Well, figure it out."  
Darryl and Phoebe hung up the phone. Piper and Paige looked at her.  
"It seems that there is another Alyssa out there.  
"The only way is if it was her Astroself." Piper said.  
"That's right. We haven't seen her use her Astroself lately." Paige said, as she was still hugging Piper.

Alyssa calmed down she looked into Chris eyes. Chris was handsome and she didn't want to fight her love for him anymore.  
"Chris, I love you."  
"I love you too Alyssa. We need to figure out what's going on with you."  
"Don't worry about that Chris, I will figure it out myself."  
"Don't do that."  
"Do what?"  
"Push me away. I am going to stay by your side through good times and through bad time."  
Alyssa saw that he meant that. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you Chris."  
"No problem. Sweetie we have to tell the others something. They are worried about you."  
"We'll figure something out."  
"We will."  
"Yes, we will. Don't worry I won't say anything about your secret."  
"Thank you."  
Chris and Alyssa got up and made their way downstairs. Chris entwined his hand with Alyssa's hand.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige heard Chris and Alyssa walking down the stairs. When they turned to see them. They saw Chris and Alyssa hand entwined.  
"Are you feeling better Alyssa?" Piper asked.  
"Yes, thanks for giving me space." Alyssa said.  
"So, I take it that you two are now a couple?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yes we are." Chris said. Alyssa nodded her head in agreement. Wyatt decided to wake up at that very moment.  
"Mommy." Wyatt said. Piper looked over at Wyatt and picked him up. When the group was standing there they didn't see the two streaks of white lights forming behind them. When the lights died down. There stood Prue and Andy.

"So do we get a warm welcome as well?" Prue asked. Everyone turned around.

"Prue." Alyssa, Piper, Phoebe and Paige said, as they went to hug her. Alyssa looked over at Andy.

"Who are you?" Alyssa asked.

"I am friend of Prue. My name is Andy. You must be Alyssa." Andy said.

"Yes, I am Alyssa." Alyssa felt weird. She fainted. Chris was by her side and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Alyssa." Chris said. Alyssa looked at Chris. Suddenly a demon appeared. Everyone scattered. The demon went straight for Chris. He picked Chris up.

"It has been awhile. I will not let you change out future." The demon said.

"The future is already changing." Chris said. The demon started to squeeze Chris neck a little harder. Chris was grasping for air. Alyssa who woke up saw this. Everyone was surprise when the demon let go of Chris and started to grasp for breath.

"Let's see how you like a little of your own medicine." Alyssa said, and the demon went up in flames. Everyone looked at Alyssa. Alyssa rushed to Chris side. "Are you okay Chris?" Alyssa asked. Chris just looked at her.

"Yes how'd you do that?" Paige asked.


	15. A new Alyssa, Two new Whitlighter

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

"Yes, I am fine." Chris said. Alyssa looked at Paige.

"To tell you the truth I don't really know how I did that." Alyssa who really didn't know how she did that told everyone. She was just glad that she could save her boyfriend from dying.

"Chris who was that demon anyways?" Phoebe asked.

"That was a Foex demon. I guess the Source knows I am here to stop him from getting Wyatt to turn evil." Chris said who was guessing that the Source was after Wyatt. He really didn't know who was after making Wyatt evil. He was here to stop it.

Andy, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Chris, Wyatt who was in Piper arm, and Alyssa stood in the Manor. Prue looked at Paige.

"You must be Paige." Prue said to Paige.

"Yes, I am. I am glad to meet you Prue." Paige said, she hoped that Prue liked her since Prue was her older half sister.

"Okay, I know everyone here, but the young man standing next to Alyssa." Prue said.

"Chris Perry." Chris introduced himself. He wanted to tell everyone who he was. He wanted to hug is Aunt Prue, but he knew better than to do that.

"Nice to meet you Chris Perry." I take it that you're my best friend boyfriend," Prue started. Chris nodded sheepishly. Prue move close so her mouth was near Chris ear. "If you hurt her I will make you pay dearly. Whitelighter or no whitelighter."

Chris gulped as Prue moved back to Andy side.

"Nice to meet you to Prue." Chris started as he got a call from Leo. "Got to go Leo's calling."

Alyssa came up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come back soon." Alyssa said. Chris smiled then he orbed out.

Leo had called Chris, at this present time he's the Charmed Ones Whitelighter he wanted to make sure that his focus was on protecting his son, Wyatt. Not on protecting his girlfriend, Alyssa. Chris appeared in front of him.

"You called." Chris said.

"Yes, I just wanted to be clear what your mission was when you came back here and make sure that you are not getting distracted." Leo said.

"I assure you Leo that my mission is to protect Wyatt. I am not getting distracted." Chris told Leo. Leo in the future had no time to spend with Chris. He had time for mom, Wyatt, and half the world, but when it came to him. Leo was always busy.

"Good. I just wanted to make that clear." Leo said. Chris knew his main mission is to protect Wyatt, but what would it hurt to ensure that Chris was part of his father life as well. He knew his mother, aunts and uncle's and brother before the world turned evil, but he never knew his father. Now was the chance to get to know him. After he rescue Wyatt from turning evil.

"Is that all?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Leo said, as Chris orbed back to the Manor.

"Prue, Andy, Piper who had Wyatt, Phoebe, Paige and Alyssa all sat in the living room. It has been a long time since all the sisters were together. Prue and Paige had a lot to catching up to do. Alyssa just looked at Prue she looked different somehow. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was a good change.


	16. Daryl Surprised

**_Chapter 16_**

Darryl decided to go to the Halliwell's home. He needed some answer. He rang the doorbell and Phoebe answered the door and invited him in, when he got in he saw everyone sitting down chatting Darryl was surprise to see Prue and Andy sitting there.

"Hello, everybody." Darryl said in sort of a quiet voice giving him time to process what was happening.

"Hey, Darryl surprise." Andy said to him.

"Okay, let me guess that you and Prue are whitelighters." Darryl said to them.

"Yes we are so how have you been?" Andy asked.

"Good.' Darryl replied.

Alyssa was throwing up in the toilet Chris was by her side rubbing her back. It was great to have everyone there. They just needed Leo, Mom, dad and grandma there.

**At the Underworld **

"So the Charmed ones are more powerful now, we are going to step up the attack a few level high. Gather every bad demon there is and we will plan to destroy the charmed ones." The Source told them.


	17. Leo's Choice

**_Chapter 17_**

Darryl looked over at Prue and Andy, it was a big surprise to him. Piper didn't care now, she wanted her husband back. She wasn't going to take the excuse that he was an elder anymore. After putting Wyatt to bed. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Leo _Gregory_ Wyatt, get your sorry ass down here or you can say good-bye to seeing Wyatt or me for the rest of your living days. " Piper yelled, it was time that Leo was a dad instead of an elder. She had her hands in a fist which rested on her hips.

_Up there_

Leo knew that when Piper used his full name with that tone that she meant business and that her threats she would go through with them. He looked at the others Elders. They nodded their heads. Leo orbed down to where Piper was at.

Alyssa was through throwing up. Chris and Alyssa made their way to where everyone was gathering. They just got there when a blue orbed appeared and when it died down there stood Leo.

"Honey what's wrong?" Leo asked, he had a concerned looked on his face.

"I want you here by my side." Piper said, her expression was one of sadness.

"Piper I am an elder, I can't just up and leave." Leo said.

"Fine," Piper started as looked over at Leo with a angry glare. " I will recite the spell to strip us of our powers, or I will strip myself and your son of our power." Piper shouted. Leo face was worried, he knew that she would do it. Alyssa walked over to Piper. Chris rubbed his ears a bit.

"Piper, think about this. Don't do anything that you will regret." Alyssa told her. Piper glared at Alyssa, but she didn't move back an inch.

"I am sick of my husband not being here. I am sick of fighting demons, that's my plan and that's what I am going to do." Piper exclaimed. Leo saw that she was serious.

"I'll be right back." Leo told them, as he orbed back to up there. Leo returned with in a couple of minutes.

"The other Elders said that it's okay if I spend more time down here. They said the power of four will soon be needed." Leo quietly said. He was glad that he was back with his family. Alyssa could tell that everyone was tired.

"Why don't we all go to bed." Aylssa said, as everyone went to there sleeping quarters. Darrly forgot why he was there and he went home and went to bed. Everyone else went to their rooms and to bed.


	18. The Morning After

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

The next day Alyssa woke, she just watched Chris sleep She was glad that she had the man that she love right there. She would do anything to protect him. She was going to help him complete his mission, which was to save Wyatt. Alyssa noticed that Chris was pulling at is ear. She took her hands and entwined them with his. Chris relaxed.

Daryl went to the Halliwell resident after he remembered his first reason for coming to their house. He rang the doorbell, which woke everyone up. The girls had robes on and the men stayed in bed, after convincing from their wife or girlfriends.

Alyssa was the first to the door. She opened to see Daryl there.

"Daryl are you okay?" Alyssa asked, she could tell something was wrong.

"Alyssa, can you tell me exactly where you were yesterday?" Daryl asked. Unknown to the women, Chris came down from Alyssa room fully dress.

"She was with me the whole day." Chris told Daryl. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Alyssa looked at Chris. Chris looked like he just woke up which was true. Alyssa looked from Chris back to Daryl.

"What's all this about?" Alyssa asked.

"Well Alyssa came into the Police Station yesterday and confessed to five murdered. As of right now no one knows that she was there to confess to the murdered, but I need to you to come downtown to the office and answer a few questions. She told me only which was a good idea. No one else knows." Daryl said, as he gave a little sigh. Alyssa nodded her head. Then she went and got dress then she was ready to go. Chris was going with her.


	19. The Story

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Once at the police station Darryl had Alyssa tell him where she was. Chris was in another room, so they wouldn't talk to one another to get a story straight. Once Darryl was finished with Alyssa it was Chris' turn. Darryl was surprised that their stories were the same. They had to wait thee until the story checked out. Their alibi checked out. It was then when it clicked that It wasn't Alyssa who killed those people it was her Astro self. He couldn't tell the Police Station the official version, so they stuck with the one that was already in place.

Once Chris and Alyssa was outside the Police station, Chris grabbed both ear and fell to the ground in pain. Alyssa said a spell that block other from hearing Chris who was in agony. Alyssa was able to move Chris to the alleyway before she called for back up. Leo was there instantly. Leo took Chris to up there. Alyssa cried, what was wrong with her?

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Sorry for the long update, as you can see I have not abandon my story. My muse have been off musing with a few other stories,now I think we can safely say that we can get back into cranky out more chapters._

_I want to thank all my faithful readers who are still reading the story after such a long time in between updates._


	20. The End

_**Chapter 20**_

It was they she saw what she had to do she saw that the Source was going to have a fight to the finish. She didn't know what the outcome would be or who would live or die at this battle.

Leo was up there trying to figure out what Chris was going and how he could have stopped it. He was unaware of what Alyssa was going to do. Most of the Elders came to see if they could help.

Alyssa went back and was taken over by the Phoenix. She went over to the Manor and gathered the Power of Four and the Phoenix. The Source had called them out. They went each of them were pulled away from one another for a few minutes. It was Phoenix who saw what the source was trying to do to them. She moved them all back together.

"Now." Alyssa said, as she watched Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige hold hand. They started to chant.

"The Power of four will set up free. They said this over and over again. There was a blinding light that came from the Phoenix after the Source was destroyed. Alyssa vision went blank.

"Alyssa dear are you okay?" A voice said, as Alyssa eyes opened.

"Yes, it is just a dream." A seven year old Alyssa told her mother. She hoped that it was just that.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This is what my muse had came up with for the ending. I thought it __would be best to wrap the story up with this chapter. The fact is that since Chris died on the show my muse for Charmed had been at a stop. So instead of keep the story going I have just decided to finish it. I want to say thank you for those who have been reading since the beginning and to those who came in at the middle as well to those who waited to read it when it completed. Not sure exactly what will be coming next. Keep checking my bio to see what is new._


End file.
